One Night Only
by Ninirue2
Summary: I've been on hiatus because of school with 2 stories, so here's a smutty drabble of mine to tie some people over.


2D felt sick. Demented even. The fact that he was in his room with the bastard meant a lot, but now they were where both of them always knew they'd be someday, clothes on the floor scratching at each other like ravenous animals and leaving their marks on each other. Murdoc looked into 2D's dark bruised eyes and licked at his lips between rapid breaths knowing what they were doing was careless and wrong, and even put fear into them, but too far gone to stop. 2D was disgusted by him in every way. His mannerism was always foul and he was very easy to dislike, but despite all of the hatred there was an underlining and unspoken feeling of lust, and even love, that they both carried around. If any moment was perfect, it was here and now. Whether it was the alcohol they drank, the fight that followed, the accidental kiss they shared, or their overwhelming horny feelings, it could be their only chance.

Murdoc kicked off his last bit of clothing and licked at the shell of 2D's ear, digging his nails into the singers' hips and pulling him forward roughly making 2D give off a loud masochistic moan. The bassist whispered into 2D's ear "You ready?" 2D looked over at the small bottle of lube and poured some into his hand before slowly stroking Murdoc making sure he was coated with it. "I's now or never..."

He pushed slowly into the singer making him wince slightly in pain and shifting in discomfort.  
"**Fuck...**" he groaned in great discomfort and closed his eyes forcing small tears to escape his eyes. Murdoc felt 2D tightening around him and gently kissed the tears from his cheeks.

"I'm pretty sure you have to relax for this to work..."

"Sorry, I'm trying..."

2D stopped and opened his eyes to see Murdoc's face beaming at him with the closest sense of love the bluenette had ever seen. Either that or the alcohol was clouding his senses. Then again, neither of them got that drunk.

"Y-yew've never looked at me like...like this before."

Murdoc raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Oi...well...I-I...uhh...never had a reason to. Now that i's just us..."

2D took a couple of deep breaths and leaned up kissing him. Murdoc pulled out slightly before pushing back in again swiftly trying to get used to the feeling. 2D felt a pang of pleasure within the pain and leaned back nodding giving Murdoc conformation to keep going. The satanist pushed in quicker this time making 2D shudder.

"**_Fuck..._**" the singer uddered again, this time with bliss. Murdoc starting pumping in and out making 2D's moans less and less inconspicuous. Their bodies starting merging into a desperate rhythm making 2D cry out louder than he ever had before. The satanist groaned before pumping faster and biting into his neck angrily. 2D hissed while whispering profanities shallowly from his lungs and grabbing at his sheets.

It was weird to think about, the fact that they had come to this and broken these barriers. 2D loved him, more than he should. He hated him too. The feelings were so complicated and right now in this moment Murdoc was giving him what he wanted and more. He wanted to kill him, hate him, resent him, touch him, hold him, love him...kiss him...fuck him. Here they were, fucking. A place they both swore they'd never been and they'd never be. 2D could feel his mind being clouded with absolute lust and love and hatred and pleasure and pain and swirling around into one huge clumped up mind fuck that felt so fucking wrong, but so fucking good. It felt like an earthquake and no matter how much it shook him up, there was no place he'd rather be.

He could feel himself coming closer to the edge. He wanted more. 2D didn't want to stop, but for this to work he needed it to.

"**_M-mmmm-mu'doc...turn me 'round..._**"

The satanist pulled out and turned 2D around before quickly pushing back inside. The act of them moving at all was so fast 2D could feel his head spinning. He grabbed the satanist's hand and placed it onto his dick. Murdoc got the hint and started stroking him and fucking him in rhythm.

"**_O-o-oooohhh fuck! Fuck, fuck, shit...Mmmm-mu'doc, hmph, fuck...me...fuck me harder...ah!_**"

Murdoc followed his orders and started going faster causing 2D to throw his head backward and make a noise that didn't even sound human. He was enjoying every noise the singer made. They made him feel almost animalistic. He craved this feeling and was loving every moment of it.

"**Say my name!**"

"_**M-m-h-aaah! Mu'doc!**_"

"**_W-what am I?_**"

2D knew what Murdoc wanted to hear, and since he was giving him what he wanted already, why not?

"**_Y-Yo'...oh...my fuckin' god... yo' god..._**"

This caused both of them to go over the edge. He bit into his lip drawing blood as Murdoc was giving his last thrusts before cumming deep inside the singer. While riding out his orgasm he pumped the singer and watched as he fought for oxygen and shuddered underneath him, giving him an orgasm greater than he'd ever experienced before. They were both shuddering in breaths of gasping completion and ecstasy as 2D fell over lying on his back. Murdoc leaned above him and kissed him roughly. 2D pulled back and looked into his divergent eyes with the most trust he could give anyone. After everything...kidnapping him, hurting him, taking away his friends...his looks...his freedom...most of his life...everything. He trusted him, and he loved him. No matter how hard he tried to hate him, he couldn't love anyone more. It was twisted...but he couldn't help how he felt.

"_I...I love yew...please...don' leave me..._"

Murdo kissed him continuously and breathed out the words "_I'm sorry_" reassuring 2D about their feelings, as if sex wasn't enough. The bluenette finally pulled away and nuzzled Murdoc's chest. Murdoc draped his arm around the taller man before kissing the top of his head and both of them drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning 2D woke up and looked next to him.  
He didn't know what else he expected.  
He didn't even understand why he even trusted that he would stay.  
Murdoc was nowhere to be found and completely gone with almost all evidence of them ever being together.  
2D remembered Murdoc promising he wouldn't leave...  
but then again all he said was I'm sorry.  
He didn't understand...now what?  
Was he supposed to walk around and act as if nothing happened between them? Have some sort of memory wipe of last night?  
He knew Murdoc was going to pretend as if it never happened. He was going to lie and say he was so drunk that after their fight he blacked out. He was going to take every word shared and every emotion away...and store it all away. Put it in a bottle of rum and drink away his problems. 2D knew that Murdoc loved him...but there was no way he was going to come back now.  
Come back to his bed and relive that night and look at him the way he did...  
It dawned on the singer, that he was sorry for he knew it wouldn't happen again, and there was no way he could possibly stay with him, even if he wanted to.


End file.
